I Will Always Protect You
by KeilaKamada
Summary: "I love two people with a different ways, but only one of them corresponds to my affection. The other ... I feel like he hates me. and the worst ... the two persons ... are almost mortal enemies. How am I going to love them both as I want, without them getting hurt by that? I know there will be fight ... but I do not know who will win and lose. " BY: Kate Corcovado.
1. Real Nightmare

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I'm here with a new story! (I was very happy when WKSF1 invited me to write more this Fanfic with her!'s my first story in partnership! YAY!am loving writing this).**_

_**WKSF1: We were tired, but still ended up being a beautiful story. XD**_

_**SK: yes! Thank you for allowing to post the story on my profile! I am loving writing with you!**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

_**WKSF1 and I hope you enjoy of our new work!**_

_**By: Sakura & WKSF1**_

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Everything was peaceful, all was quiet, and except for Martin's snoring that Chris had gotten used to since they were kids. But then another sound filled the room. One that was different and even terrifying! It...It was a scream! From where though? His imagination? Chris bolted up in his hammock, so violently so he fell out! With Martin not far behind. Suddenly, that screams. He'd recognize that scream anywhere!

"Oh no. KATHERINE!" Chris skidded to his feet and ran as fast as a cheetah to Kate's room next door, but he and Martin were too late.

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

I did not know what was worse then.

Feel the pain of my fall, or see ... Kate that way so absurd.

"Ka, Katherine ..." I was astonished, my voice would not obey the commands of what I really meant.

"Who did this to her bro?" Martin asked, I also see that his voice was altered and deranged by fear.

Kate was completely strapped to a table of cold white marble ... a table that I had given as a gift to her as soon as she completed her first birthday with the crew HQ.

She was chained in fact, her lips stuck with a gag, and her body still on the table, as if unconscious.

"Kate! Sweetie? Can you hear me?" I approached her quickly, trying to leave her free soon as possible.

I not bear to see her suffer even more ... because of me.

Yes, it was my fault!

I loved Kate's like a daughter, but she ... was not my blood.

She was the Zach's daughter.

It did not matter to me.

I just wanted Zach leave us alone, and realize that I can really love Kate as she deserves.

Just me.

"Kate, is Chris here, talks to me!" I broke the chains with a practical tool that I always had with me in the jacket for caution.

"Huh?" she moaned, and it gave me more hope to keep breathing and keeping my calm.

"Calm,'ll help you." I removed the gag from the lips of Kate, and she shivered her green eyes for a few seconds, as not being observed light for a long time.

"What is happening? Where I am?" She stood up abruptly, was completely desperate, as if awakened from a deep sleep and bad.

"I am! Stay calm! I'm with you, we're in your room, shuiiiuu, calm down my baby." I said, trying calm her, but she seemed that nothing could maintain her conformed and quiet now.

"No! I do not want! I want to go! I gotta get outta here! He will Revenge, he will attack me, let me go!" Kate said almost breathless to support her words.

She was pushing me away from her, preventing me from approaching for her as if ... she does not fully recognize me.

"Kate!" I tried to call her fondly, but she was too distraught to understand me exactly.

"I have to go! Let me go!" she screaming, then I realized that the only way to prevent her from straying from me, was ... hug her, putting her in my arms to warm up her and pass the all of my comfort that she needed.

"My sweet." I whispered in Kate's ear, hugging her with affection and intensity.

Kate then became calm and quiet in my arms, so I kissed her on the forehead to let her know that I was there by her side to protect her.

"Chris ..." she rested head on my shoulder gently, when I heard the sobs of the crying emerges completely in the room. I felt her small hands caressing my neck and my hair, and it was then that my soul brightened slowly, so she returned my affection.

We stayed kneeling on the ground, hugging each other as Kate continued to cry. After her quiet down a little, knowing her nightmare was over, she let her eyelids fall, knowing it was still night, and that she knew she was safe. No one would hurt her, she knew Chris would make sure of that. But before she could fall asleep...

"Hey, Kate?" She heard Chris ask.

"Hm?" Was all she answered.

Chris kept his gentle comforting voice.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

* * *

_**Kate P.O.V**_

Chris watched me so sweet and pleading, I was afraid not resist looking at him.

And I did not have the courage to answer what he asked, I could not!

Was ... something horrible, and if I told the whole truth to Chris ... he might die, he would be persecuted until that happens, as a game animal.

And I could not live without it! He was ... like a father to me, even though an evil monster was my biological father.

"Sweetie? I'm waiting." Chris warned again, and I do not want to say anything.

I was scared; I could not risk the life of Chris and my uncle Martin, which was sitting next to his younger brother watching me with concern.

"Nothing happened, it was just a joke." I replied, my voice trembling but not really helped me to lie.

I remembered what Zach had said when he caught me violently by the arm and held me mercilessly on the table marble, shackling and gagging me my lips with brutality.

His cruel words echoed in my mind.

"Tell Chris what I ordered! Say you were joking and ended up getting stuck in the tools. Say that was just a joke futile, and give a confident smile for him to believe that, otherwise because ... if I suspect Chris discovered the truth about me ... you'll never see him in your life again; I'll even find a way to kill him. And believe my dear, my goal is not to lose to the Kratt, never! "

Zach gave a laugh that after that also shook my soul.

I winced instantly, and Chris felt my reaction in his arms.

"Kate, what do you have? You are sick?" Chris tightened the hug, warming my body that seemed to be frozen in a huge block of problems and fear evident.

Wait? Sick? I ... I had to take this argument Chris!

I could not tell him the truth about Zach.

I knew Chris was going to ask for explanations to Zach, he was brave and persistent when it was to me.

And ... if Zach was met Chris in his jet, he would know that I told the truth, so ... Zach would kill him, as he had said before.

I cannot risk the life of Chris; he ... is the only valuable person that I gained for life, after Aviva.

No! Was not fair!

"I...I'm fine, Chris." I finally said. He loosened his grip on me and looked into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but then that would just lead to another big conversation, and I wanted to end it here. Finally, Chris let go of the matter.

"Okay." He said, and he stood up. At that moment, I felt like I wanted to slap myself, but at the same time I want to pat myself on the back.

That was the first time I had lied...to anyone. And I didn't like it. Chris grabbed my butterfly doll, Anna, and came back and told me, "C'mon, I want you to sleep with us tonight." Perfect. Now what am I gonna do? Well, VDad said not to tell Chris, does that mean that I can tell somebody else? I hope so.

This feeling of shame is overwhelming! So once I heard Chris's heavy breathing and Martin's snoring once more, I tip toed over to the other side of the Tortuga, where Mommy, Koki and Jimmy were. Since Mom's in completely the farthest spot in the Tortuga, she didn't hear my scream, thus, she didn't awake. She laid there in her purple hammock, and I gently poked her back, since she was faced away from me.

"Mommy?" I asked. She turned over, and opened her eyes to see me holding Anna tightly like something was wrong.

"I…I have something to tell you."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Your opinion is very important for us to continue posting the chapters! :)**_

_**:D**_


	2. Deception

_** "I ran away at the moment, what I felt was only heartache and anguish in the soul.**_

_**No matter how hard I tried to overcome it, no matter when I ran through the forest ...**_  
_**nothing was more painful than feeling that I lost the love of would anyone ever promised me protection.**_  
_**I preferred an open wound on the skin, than having to feel the pain of that situation. "**_

_**By: Kate.**_

* * *

_**Aviva P.O.V**_

* * *

I was still unconscious, dizzy when I opened my eyes, but I felt slightly small nudges that reached my shoulders.  
"Huh? ..." would dream that I was hearing? Kate was calling me, and wanted to tell me something.

"Mommy? Wake up please!" she whispered again with insistence, until I could see that something was urgent, the tone of she voice said with afraid.

"My love, what you're doing, awake at this time of night?" I asked noting that my little girl was trembling with anxiety, pale and cold as snow, but by the look of her, she was not sick.

Kate always acted that way when she wanted to say something confidential, that no one could know except me, her mommy anyway.

"Come with me." she made me lift of the hammock, walking with her to the main hall of Tortuga, for us to be alone and away from people who were sleeping.

We descended the stairs, and I ascended a candle on a candlestick, not to wake Chris and Martin with the lights of the main circuit.

"What happened honey? Why are you so restless? Had a nightmare?" I asked, brightening the face of Kate with the candle.

She was stunned with a startled look.

"This is what Chris thought of me, but it was not nightmare mommy, was true! Was something horrible!" she said with distress hugging Anna with exaggerated intensity, which made me very worried.

"Tell me what happened!'m Always here to listen to you." I tried to be calm as possible, so she could feel confident in my words.

"I was joking painting with Anna in my room so ..." She was becoming nervous at the moment, but I hugged her, asking for her to continue.

"Right... so?" I put the chandelier of candles on the floor, and I knelt beside Kate, watching her with anxiously.  
"Later, when I approached the closet to store the paint-box, I saw ... VDad!" she began to cry, and I ... I was totally breathless when Kate fell into my arms, sobbing desperately waiting for an action that I could give her to protection.

"What happened sweety? Did he come inside?" I asked her, feeling I already knew the answer.

"Yes,...he...and he chained me to my table!" Kate wailed at the remembrance of the whole ordeal. I felt a cold chill of fear run up my spine. Zach did what?!

"Di..did he hurt you?!" I asked frantically, but I couldn't see any bruises in the dim light.

"No..but...he..did gag me and told me...told me..." Kate's tears just took over her ability of speech. All she could do was stand there in a tear stained face, wet with tears that still fell.

Once she calmed down a little to talk again, she said, "VDad told me to...make up what had just happened to me."  
"Why would he tell you to do that?!" I asked.

"Because he said...HE SAID HE MIGHT KILL CHRIS IF I TOLD THE TRUTH!" Kate revealed, and Aviva nearly fell back.

"I HAD TO TELL YOU! IF IT TOLD CHRIS...I'D...BE SENDING HIM TO HIS OWN FUNERAL!" Kate continued to sob out of fear, guilt, and relief. I coddled her gently.

I felt scared for her and for Chris. Should we tell of what happened? My question was as good as my daughter's. Soon though, as Kate calmed down, I started feeling her heaving breathing.

I looked down to find that she cried herself to exhaustion.

"Calm baby, I'm here with you." I hugged Kate again, and she seemed to start to calm down slowly, but I understood how she was scared, and I do too.

I saw Zach as a lonely man, crazy, but never able to kill someone.  
What was happening to him now to want to kill someone, even one of the Kratt?  
Zach always felt hatred of us, a hate useless, without justification.

I could not believe that Zach became a killer, he could be arrogant, but killer?

"so... as it Katherine? Was it you did not want to say me?" Suddenly, I heard a rough voice emerge across the dark room, lit only by the hope that I had to comfort my daughter.

"Chr .. Chris?" Kate gasped when she saw him appear in shadowy darkness of the room.  
She was startled when she realized that Chris had heard all about our conversation ... from the beginning.

"How long were you there?" I asked, obviously feeling that privacy was broken as soon as he appeared.

"Since Kate left the room, she was sleeping on my hammock, and I heard the footsteps in the hallway." Chris justified, noting Kate with disapproval.

"This is wrong! Should you ..." I started throwing the words, until the young Kratt interrupted me abruptly.

"Aviva, stop! I'm not wrong at all! You lied to me!" Chris continued, this again changed.

"Chris ... I ... wanted to save you!" Kate said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Lying to me?" Chris replied, watching her.

"You're being reckless! She's scared!, go away! she does not deserve your accusations!" I ordered for Chris with fury, after all, I would not allow Chris to accuse Kate.

She just wanted to prevent him suffer and be killed, it is a crime?

"Aviva not! I need to talk to... my daughter!" Chris challenged me, and I remained fully decided to answer him, if necessary.

"Stop!" Kate screamed with uncontrollable grief, abandoning her doll when she ran quickly toward her room closing the ears and sobbing desperately through her tears.  
I watched Chris with disapproval, while I took the chandelier candles, and ran behind Kate.

"Oh, now you've done it Christopher!" I shouted. I ran after my daughter, unaware of what was going through her little head. By the time I got upstairs, I heard Martin yelling, "KATE! KATHERINE COME BACK!"  
With those words I sprinted to her room, noticing Martin yelling out the window, and a familiar shape running off into the woods.

"KATE!"

"KATHERINE NO!" I heard Chris yell beside me.

"What's going on?" Koki asked walking in pulling up her sleeping mask.

"Long story short, Zach came in here, scared Kate half to death, LIED TO ME, and now she's running away!" Chris replied.

"Chris! It's not always about you! SHE WAS SCARED! SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I protested.

"Still..."

"CHRISTOPHER FREDERICK KRATT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He looked at me with disbelief.  
"If you were that young, and someone horrible threatened that fate on MARTIN, what would you do?!" I questioned, trying to put Chris in Kate's shoes.

He didn't answer. That's right.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know. You wouldn't know whether to tell, or be quiet, but if you were pressured, but you didn't want anything to happen to the one closest to you, YOU WOULD'VE LIED TOO!" I kept screaming.

He gave me a blank stare, and I ran out of the room.

A few seconds later, I heard the Tortuga doors open and shut, and I heard Martin say, "Be careful."

* * *

_**Review friends! :D**_


	3. Rescue Attempt

_**Martin P.O.V**_

* * *

Aviva ran amid dark forest to find Kate, and my brother ... did not know how to act now.

This time, Aviva was the bravest of all, she knew how to be a mother, friend, and companion of Kate.

"What have you done bro?" I asked shaking Chris who was motionless watching the Tortuga door close when Aviva left out.

"I'm an idiot!" Chris replied, realizing that instead of helping, made things more difficult.

"I know, Aviva accused you." I've settled, but Chris seemed willing to continue.

"I messed up again! I did Kate fled, and Aviva was behind her, you see? two girls in the forest in the night? This is terrible! I Have to save them!" Chris said with decision, grabbing a flashlight that was on the desk, and chasing Kate and Aviva.

"Wait, you can not go!" I interrupted, and Chris watched me with disbelief and distrust.

"What is Martin? You do not want to help? Feel weak?" he replied nervously, and I realized he was throwing the load if his fury on me.

"Is not it! I just want to warn you!" I tried to argue, but it was impossible.

"I do not care your fear! I'll help them!"

"Zach should be walking around! He will kill you!"

"What more?" He crossed his arms, watching me severely.

"Kate's reaction of fleeing and Aviva behind her, Zach will know that Kate told the truth! He will take revenge on you! See?" I continued, can not accept the idea of seeing my brother dead.

"If I die, it'll be for a good cause! Now get out my face Martin! I have to save them!" Chris pushed me away, but I have not given me a loser.

I could not let him risk his life, he was my younger brother! I had to protect him from danger more than myself.  
and it was then that I saw on the Kratt desk, had a transparent liquid under a bottle of red glass, and the writing was: ether.

I knew exactly what to do now.

I took off my jacket quickly while Chris checked the flashlight and the energy.

I wet my jacket with a little ether, and found the smell.  
was soft.

I just wanted to make Chris sleep, not kill him intoxicated.  
Chris put the batteries back in the lantern, ready to run toward the main door of Tortuga.

"i'm Sorry bro" then I grabbed Chris quickly, and put my moistened jacket on his nose, so he ... fell asleep and did not commit the folly he intended.

"Martin! You ..." He shoved me a few times trying to stop me, but the ether took effect quickly, so he fell asleep on my shoulder.

I carefully rested Chris in his hammock, and I grabbed the flashlight that was on the floor, I dress a blue wool jacket, knowing that at that time it was very cold in the forest humid by rain and dew beginning to form in the morning.

And then ... I left Tortuga, to save Aviva and my little niece from the clutches of Zach, who was hiding somewhere.

* * *

"Aviva! Katherine!" I felt unsure about calling out, know Zach may be nearby. But still, I ran deeper into the forest.

"Kate? Kate, where are you?" I kept calling. I knew she couldn't have gone this way. I was just about to turn and leave, when I thought I heard young child sniffles coming from nearby.

"Kate?" I called out. The, I saw it. A cave. Not just any cave. This was the cave that Little Howler's pack used to live in, before the mountain lion chased them out. And near the entrance, in the moonlight, I saw a small glimpse of Kate's pink nightgown.

I walked up, and knelt down. Honestly, this cave was only big enough for a little kids to crawl through.  
"Kate?" I asked gently, as I put my hand on the roof to take a good look inside. And there she was. Turned away from the world, the side of her face red from crying.

"I...I only wanted to protect him." She said, resting her tired head on her knees as she hugged them.

"I...I can't bear to lose him. He...he might not be by blood, but he is...my daddy!" Kate lost it again, and started sobbing in her knees. I felt so bad for her. She tried to do something right, and it backfired in her face when it shouldn't have.

"Here, sweetie, if you come with me, I promise you, we'll get things straightened out. I promise."  
Kate lifted her head and turned to look in my eyes, or what you could see of them anyway.

"You...promise?" She asked with a sniff.

"I promise." I repeated.

"C'mon out now." I reached my hand in to take her. She crawled out of her space. She hugged me as soon as she was out. I returned it.

"And don't worry about Chris, okay?" I told her. "We'll set things right."  
We hugged for a little longer, then my ears picked up the sound of a twig breaking. Who was there?!

Kate must've heard it too, because she tensed. Before either one of us could react, Zachbots came out of nowhere! The last thing I remember was Kate's agonizing scream of surprise and fear, then something hit me hard, and it all went black.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


	4. How to Survive?

_**"Martin was not with me, and my clothes were soaked with ether.**_  
_**I knew he wanted to protect me, but this was beyond the limits of my thinking.**_  
_**I do not know what I did to hurt so much, just feel like maybe this will not end anytime soon."**_

_**BY: Chris Kratt**_

* * *

_**Kate P.O.V**_

* * *

"Uncle Martin!" My shrieks emerged in the dense forest and dark.

My uncle had fainted, and was flashlight still lit in his hands when a Zachbot hit him.

"No!" I knelt beside him and tried to drag him to try to keep him away from Zachbots, but Martin was very loud and heavy for me to carry him in support.

The red light in eyes of the Zachbot blinked sometimes, but I understand the code, because VDad had taught me many things about his evil creations.

_"You'll be sorry for having joined the Kratts! you will pay for it!"_ this was the code of flashing in Zachbots eyes in that time.

I screamed in horror again.

What would I do now?

I can not escape, Martin is ... my uncle, I can not leave him!  
but that was then Zachbot took Martin lightly, as if he were made of cotton, and placed him on his shoulders of silver metal, while his eyes sent a code that blinked heavily throughout the forest.

he was calling other Zachbots!

"Uncle Martin ..." I started to cry again, grabbing the flashlight that was on the damp earth, and soon after, I ... I started to run quickly to escape and prevent another Zachbot could ever find me.

I did not want to abandon my uncle, but ... I did not want to find with VDad.

He would hurt me! if he knew where I was.

I ran tirelessly in the dense forest.

My feet were burning in the race, amid sharp twigs rough on earth, but ... I did not care it.  
twigs were not going to hurt me more than VDad, at least one could not compare the pain of a break with the pain of meet him.

It was scary.

I could run faster than now, however the long sweater prevented my locomotion more faster.

I stumbled sometimes, I falls, the twigs scratched my skin deeply in the fall, but ... That did not bother me.

I wanted to distance from VDad. I not want to see him ever again in my life

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes to find it morning. Whew! Good, it was all a dream! Kate being strapped down, her lies, and her running away. But when I got up, I realized that only Jimmy was in the room, and the candlestick was by the door.

"Oh no! How...? MARTIN!" He poisoned my shirt! I swear, if Kate get's hurt, I'm holding HIM fully responsible! Wait a minute, wouldn't they be back by now anyway? I mean, the sun was up. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched.

I turned in all directions. I saw no one. What Kate had said the night before did raise to the surface of my mind.

Anyway, I shouted the name of all, to really know where they were.

"Kate! Aviva? Martin!" neither responded.

"They did not come back!" Koki ran toward me, as if searching for all sides of Tortuga, but without success.

"The pods creature! They take?" I asked to Koki with hope.

"No! Aviva's Pod is always in the drawer! She hardly leaves the Tortuga! and Martin's pod, is in his jacket!" Koki warned with concern.

"No. .. none of them is with the pod creature. Martin left his jacket here! He wet it with ether."I pondered sadly.

"Ether?"

"Yes!" I still felt a little dizzy from the stench of the substance, and then I realized that my body was too wet with the liquid, which was making me sleepy.

"You better take a shower! Whole room is smelling ether! I'll clean up this mess." Koki oriented, playing the green bath towel in my direction as she started to clean the Tortuga, that was very disorganized.

"Thank you" I left the room, and I still felt that "someone" was following me or watching me.

I looked around but there was nobody.

"Jimmy, stop playing!" I asked with dismay.

"Jimmy is still sleeping!" Koki yelled into the room.

it was getting really weird.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	5. Cold Soul

_**"In my face, sweat dripping of suffering together with the water that Zach made me wake up.**_  
_**The pain of being soggy from the cold was the least.**_  
_**I felt that my family was still in danger at the hands of a madman.**_  
**And worse ... I knew he could kill, if he wanted to."  
**

**By: Martin Kratt**

* * *

_**Martin**** P.O.V**_

* * *

I felt twinges in my head so I started to awaken.

I felt that my back was cold, and my mouth was cotton pieces, as if they had gagged me.  
"Uh!" was all I could say, as soon as my eyes opened with the annoyance of sunlight.

Where I was seemed to be a huge field, with no trees or any kind of barrier.  
I was sitting on a metal chair, and my clothes were wet, as if I had taken several showers of rain in less than an hour.

"SPLASHH"

I felt that someone threw a bucket of water in my face with so much violence.

"wake up Blue Boy! That is no time to rest! We have many things to do!" for the tone mockery in his voice, I can understand immediately ...

Is Zach.

Suddenly, I felt that Zach took the gag out of my mouth.

I could at least talk now, was what I needed to express what I was feeling.

"We? I never work with you Zachary!'ll Never help you!" I replied, feeling my throat scratched with pain so I shouted angrily.

"You do not have to want! you will help me anyway! Same you do not want!" Zach replied, and with a small key in his pale hands, he opened the lock of the chains that held my body stuck.

"I tend to be dangerous when annoy me Zach! And believe! You're making me very nervous now!" I said, my blue eyes certainly were severe at the time, because I wanted!

"Wow, I'm so scared," he laughed, as if my suffering was a joke to him.

"I will not help you!" I demanded, trying to convince him that I was not one of his Zachbots who did everything for him.

"You see that?" Zach held in his hands a small syringe with a red liquid inside.

"What you want with it?" I got up from the chair with a jump, but something told me that it was not convenient escape before listening to him.

"ZACHBOTS!" Zach demanded with a bloodcurdling scream, until two Zachbots approached me and grabbed me by both arms violently.

"I have to make a deal with you, and if you deny ... I can transform all your family in terrible monsters with this liquid!" he shook his hands in the seginga for me to remember what was at stake.

"Monsters? does not play Zach! Chris is safe! Kate fled! Aviva is with her!" I challenged the pale man, who laughed surprised with what I had said.

"You're really bad at deduction Kratt !" Zach said, watching me with happiness and fun.

"Zachbots! Bring the prisoners here!" then he demanded, and my heart trembled and shook in my chest.

Prisoners? this means ...

"Kate! Aviva!" my hoarse words were not enough to express the terror I was feeling and seeing.

Two Zachbots were with Kate in his arms, unconscious.

And three, held Aviva with gently, as if she were a rag doll, too weak to fight them.

"Why Zach!" I collapsed, bowed my head again so Zach smiled coldly.

"because I want to win!'m Not going to lose to you Kratt!" he continued, pointing to the syringe in Aviva's neck.

"Speaking of safety ... Chris will be here soon. poor Blue Boy, if you thought he was safe!" Zach mocked with endless joy, while my suffering seemed eternal, hurt me more than any open wound on the skin.

" decide now Kratt! or you do Everything what I say, or you see your families transformed into monsters! Choice!" Zach demanded to me impatiently ...  
and me... I felt weaker and useless than ever.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	6. Accident

_**"I feel all the pain that a human can feel, together.**_

_**I feel the heat from the fire burn me, the cold from ice freeze me.**_

_**I feel I am no longer the same, but simultaneously I fight to be**_

_**I'm was different, I'm ripping up inside.**_

_**I do not know what will happen after all this suffering to end."**_

_**By: Martin Kratt**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

* * *

Aviva gave me a glance, and slightly shook her head, as if to say, 'we'll be fine, don't do it!'

I bit my lip. Of course I didn't want to help Zach with whatever he had in mind, but I didn't want Kate and Aviva to be killed either! Zach! You monster!

I was about to open my mouth and answer, when suddenly, Zach fell to the floor like someone tripped him! And sure enough, Kate had awoke, and she used her arm like a trip wire, sending Zach into the air.

When Zach turned around, to find out what his daughter had done, Kate rose up from the ground, and stated bravely, "Leave my family...alone."

Her furrowed brow, and narrowed eyes looked scary on her. Honestly, I wouldn't want to meet a face like that in a dark alley.

Zach got back up to his feet, and shouted, "ZACHBOTS! GET HER!" Kate knew that was coming, and was ready.

She had been around them long enough to know what to do. Just before the first Zachbot had a hold of her a top speed, she moved out of the way quickly, sending the robot into the wall. She dashed around the room, dodging Zachbots right and left.

"Be careful, Mi'ha!" Aviva shouted.

Kate nodded as she continued her battle. She jumped one, smashing its head in, and sending it to the wall with a kick.

But there was one right behind it that she didn't see! While her back was turned, she felt a hard metal hit ram into her, and make her run into and slightly slide down the wall, nearly all her energy gone with that impact.

"MI'HA!" Aviva yelled.

"KATHERINE!" I screamed, fearing for her life.

She moaned, and pick herself slowly off the floor. By the time she had opened her eyes, she was surrounded.

Zach walked up to her, and looked into her scared eyes.

"Zachbots?" He said, "Take her down to the lab. I think it's time to teach her a lesson in electricity."

Kate's eyes grew large with fear, as did mine. WHAT WAS ZACH THINKING?!

"Zach! Are you insane! She's to small! She'll never..."

"If you don't shut up, you're next!" He shouted back. That didn't scare me at all, it was the Zachbot that clamped my mouth that kept me from screaming more.

I and Aviva watched helplessly, Aviva was sobbing, watching Kate being dragged out of the room, knowing what lied ahead for her, made me feel sick with worry.

I was weak, I surrendered.

My body was shaking and my teeth trincavam with a cold that was suddenly scary to me.

In my face, sweat and water dripping on the floor, my breathing was difficult, and it was impossible to stand at the moment, so ... I threw myself on the floor.

"Martin?" I heard screaming Aviva with extreme inquiry.

My eyes suddenly were dominated by a red vertigo, I had never seen it before in any kind of disease.

But I also felt a burning sting on my arm, as if something sharp had penetrated my skin.

I ran my hands through my arm because I could not see at that moment, and then I felt ... a thick needle in my skin, with ... the syringe empty completely.

"God." was all I could say.

I could not move or say anything, it was like I was having a terrible transformation in body, mind, and feelings.

"Martin, no!" Aviva cried desperately.

The her cry bother me as much ... tore my eardrums.

My hearing! ... was sharper!

"Zach ... left the syringe escape when he fell!" Aviva deduced.

It was then that I began to feel an odd smell, as if someone had been seriously injured and was ... bleeding with violence.

"what's that smell?" I asked, as I tried to get up, this time successfully.

"Smell that? I not feel nothing!" Aviva was nervous, trying to escape the arms of Zachbots to help Kate.

Help Kate! I had to help her.

But how? if ... I was infected with a disease monster I never had?

What was happening to me? I feel so ... different.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	7. Sides of Danger

_**I feel someone observe me everywhere, but ... there was nobody.**_  
_**I should fear for my life, knowing that Zach could kill me, but I prefer not to think about it.**_  
_**Kate, my brother and Aviva were in danger.**_  
_**the only thing I could do is to risk to save them."**_

_**By: Chris Kratt**_

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

* * *

I finished putting on a fresh clean green jacket, when I felt like I was being watched again. Who was there?!

"Hello?" I called, turning my head, just in time to see two familiar looking metal bots hover away from the window out of view.

They were stalking me! Why? KATE! She said that Zach wanted to kill me if she spoke the truth! And now...not good, not good! That's when I noticed the red dot on my chest! I quickly ducked from view, just before a laser pierced my body!

Then I thought of an idea, I rolled on the floor, and pretended I was dead. The Zachbots took the bait, and left. Once I knew it was safe to breath again, I immediately got up. Kate and Martin and Aviva should have been back by now. Where were they?

I had to find out!

* * *

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I was tired. I was weak. I felt so helpless being strapped like that. My head was bowed, as I didn't even have the energy to hold it up.

I wanted to escape, but I just couldn't. And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have the strength to fight back.

My fingers were still twitching from the previous shock. I wanted this to end! I wanted to find myself back at home, at the Tortuga, in Mommy and Chris's, no, Daddy's arms. A small tear fell from my face. I still felt bad for lying to Daddy.

I was only trying to protect him. Honestly, I'd rather get hurt than the ones I love. After a few minutes of agonizing pain running course through, VDad decided to give it a break.

I could only imagine how Uncle Martin and Mommy were doing. Suddenly, my vision started to swim. I felt like my body was a thousand pound weight, ready to drop on the floor.

My head hurt, everything hurt. My eyes slowly drooped, and eventually closed, would I ever open them again? Would Uncle Martin and Mommy finally be safe? Would I ever be able to apologize to Daddy? Would I even live to find out?

* * *

_**Aviva P.O.V**_

Martin was strange, he looked was very sick.

"MK, are you okay?" I asked trying to get rid of the tightness of Zachbots, but my body was numb, I could not walk a step without falling and seriously injure me.

"be quiet! you bother me!" Martin suddenly said to me very aggressively, as if ... Martin was not the same as before.  
"You're horrible! what you have?" I continued until Martin approached me and grabbed my chin that I observe him no pretensions.

"you will die! must die!"

"Are you crazy?" I frowned when Martin I looked me with focusing killer.

"I fulfill orders only Zach!, and he ordered me to kill you!"

"let's see! seems that my plan is going better than ever! Zach appeared among the field with his hands behind his back, approaching with slow steps.

"What did you do with Kate? and Martin? why he is acting this way?" I narrowed my eyes, completely irritated and angry with that man pale and unscrupulous.

"too many questions at one time Aviva dear, calm down! we have enough time to aswer get all your questions!" he cackled mercilessly, while in my stomach ... everything was rolling with disgust and revulsion.

I wanted to expel things from my stomach, but ... I could not do it.

Every moment that I was going worse.

I could not fight against metal tin, it was impossible, I was breathless in no strength.

I could not beat in Zach as I wanted, because he had many tricks up his sleeve to get back in revenge later.

Finally, I did not have many choices.  
The only hope was that I could deposit in Martin.

He was a strong man, and know exactly how to use that strength.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

I did not understand what was happening to me.

I wanted to save Aviva ... but at the same time wanted her dead.

I ... I was beside myself, but I was conscious.

I wanted to attack Zach and help Kate, but ... something inside me said to not do it immediately.

I was literally dominated.

My blood burned as if on fire.

My soul was torn in two.

A good.

And bad.

I was no longer the same Kratt.

Something had changed me, and I did not know what consequences it could bring for me and my family._**  
**_

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	8. Pursued for the death

_**"After so many fights, I could not believe she was ... dead.**_  
_**I felt a pain ripping my chest, and my breath missing in the lungs, when I saw Kate totally pale, unconscious, lips blue, and dark circles in her eyes.**_  
_**I ... will never forgive Zachary for that.**_  
_**My life is gone, from the moment that I witnessed the death. "**_

_**By: Chris Kratt**_

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

After walking in the many shadows of Zach's mansion, I finally made it to the main hallway. It was times like these I wish I were Kate. She had lived in here for years, she probably knew where everything was. I crept from door to door, making sure Zach wasn't in one of them.

Then this one door was different, it...it was metal, not wood. I carefully crept close and leaned in ever so cautiously, to find my worse nightmare awaiting my eyes!

Kate laid there, strapped down, eyes closed, the atmosphere itself gave me a chill.

Kate looked pale, and her face seemed a little wet with tears. Tears of what? Fear...or pain? I wasted no time in running over to her. I had to get her free!

"Katherine?! Sweetie, can you hear me?!" I asked as I came to unstrap her, but as soon as I touched the restrains, I felt a small shock run through me.

It was so strong, I had to pull away and mutter, "Ow." Then I realized, the machine that she was attached to...was still on! It might have been in small quantities, but she was still being shocked! I had to turn it off! But that's when I realized the combination to turn it off, was a maze of numbers and buttons, it would take forever to decode it! But wait, this keypad looked familiar.

Wait, didn't Zach have a keypad like this when he enslaved those walruses in the Arctic? Aviva knew how to crack it! Now, what did she say? "Zach's favorite number is 22, I started saying as I went pushing the button that matched what I said, "He has six toes on his left foot, he eats four radish sandwiches a day, his favorite color is chartreuse, and his favorite person...is himself."

I pushed the last button, and the red light lost it's glow, as did Kate's restrains.

"Katherine!" I called as I ran back to her, and unstrapped her, with no problem this time.

"Kate. Kate?" I coddled her in my arms, her clothes were on the verge of smoking, but she was as cold as ice!

"Kate?! Katherine, wake up!" She showed no signs of coming out of it. She was still, even her chest was. She was as white as a sheet. I shook her a little, and even patted her cheek, to see if she'd awake, but no prevail. But it was impossible, Kate couldn't be. I...I never even got to tell her that I was sorry!

"N..No! It..It can't end like this! It...It just can't!" I said out loud to myself. I hugged her small body tighter to me, and something that Martin used to sing to me when I was her age, came back to my mind:

"Come hell or high water..." I started to softly sing, of course my tears stuck in my throat kept me from hardly talking at all.

"Till the end of time...No power on earth will ever...break the ties that bind."

"Should tomorrow find me...far away or dead and gone,"

"my hand on the Bible..." My voice cut itself off, as the last part same to my mind, and a rush of air under my breath stated,

"You'll...you'll never be alone." I pulled her up to me in my arms, and cried on her cold, pale face.

* * *

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

It was dark, and cold. I felt like nothing. Where was I? Suddenly, my senses started returning, I thought I could...hear something. Like funny breathing.

Was...was someone crying? And...I thought I felt...something wet on my face. But the placewhere it felt like this was small on my cheek. Like a drop. I felt more start to fall on my face.

Was it raining? No...these were warm to the touch...they were tears! Someone was crying! But who? I was determined to find out, but it felt like it took all my energy just to open my eyes a crack.

But I did, and I thought I recognized that familiar look of green, and that voice. Was it really?!

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V.**_

"D...Daddy?"

Suddenly, I heard Kate mutter something! She was alive! A little weak, but alive! It was a miracle!

"I...is that you?"

"Yes, Kate." I replied, holding her close on my shoulder, holding her still limp head with my hand, stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, I...I'm right here." I comforted her, bring her back down onto my lap. Her eyes looked bloodshot, but she looked like with a little rest she'd be fine.

"It's okay, you're safe, I'm not going anywhere." I continued to breath a sigh of relief, when I tensed again at hearing behind me, a too familiar evil voice, "Oh, you're going somewhere, your grave."

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	9. Beginning of War

_**"I realized that Martin was different, but something told me that everything had a reason. He was furious, but at the same time, he begged me for help.**_  
_**No matter what it was now, I needed to help him quickly before he could ... die for it."**_

_**By: Aviva Corcovado.**_

* * *

**_Aviva P.O.V._**

I was free cating fell to the floor with a thud.

I rolled in the grass a few times, but I felt strong again, so Martin approached me, and crushed the two Zachbots each other, as if they were just made of cloth.

Martin was stronger than normal! he would never be able to do what you're in your human body.

He was not human.  
with the syringe substance that certainty had modified the cells of the body of Martin where he was weak.

"If I had my pod creature ..." I regretted when I recalled that I almost never used my pod.

"Martin?" I placed my hands on the shoulders of Martin as he hurled the two Zachbots away with one hand.

" We have to help others! Zach's not here anymore!" he responded with distress.

"I know."

"I bet he thought that I became a murderer with only one syringe." He was panting, but still had enough strength to fight.

"Hey, wait," I warned him to so I approached the syringe that was still on the floor completely empty.

"What?" Martin was completely confused.

"Zach pasted a label on the syringe! See!" I took the syringe from the floor, and showed to Martin what was written on it.

"Mercury, calcium, potassium and sodium?" Martin read the description in disbelief, wondering where Zach was able to go.

"Yes!" I said kind of scared.

"That means ..." Martin started, but I did not give chance for him to speak.

"With these substances in the human body causes the person to become stronger, faster and smarter for a few hours ..."

"Right, and?" Martin demanded impatiently.

"... After the force ends, the speed decreases, and the mind weakens ... and you can die!" I was completely desperate.

If I did not find the cure for Martin, he could die of a sudden, without warning!

"But as die? These substances are present in foods! Humans ingest it every day!" Martin said, not believing what I had said.

"Yeah but these substances for ingestion in humans are minimal! is only for fortification! Zach put this syringe pure substances!

They are toxic! Can kill a human if ingested in large quantities!" I explained, remembering everything I had studied on the scientific substance, which was my specialty.

" you mean ... I'm going to die?" Martin softened his voice, looking like he had given up hope.

"No! we find a cure before! Let's go Martin! we Have to find Zach and demand that he give us the cure!" I took Martin's hand with urgency, and pulled him to ran towards the laboratory Varmitech where Zach had go there moments ago.

And where Kate certainly was!

Suddenly my heart was filled with hope!

I could finally save Kate! see her again!

My heart warmed completely, and I felt a caring loving, that I just felt when I saw Kate's green eyes staring at me.

That was enough to make me happy and compensated forever.

To care for Kate again.

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

Once the word 'grave' left Zach's mouth, Kate tensed in my arms and grabbed my jacket as if to try and keep me from going over to Zach.

"It's alright, Kate." I tried to comfort, but even I was scared.

"I..I'm not going anywhere." I said again. Then,

"ZACHBOTS! GET HIM!"

I glanced around just in time to see a Zachbot charging at me at full speed. I only had enough time to hunch over Kate and protect her from the impact! The Zachbot grabbed me, and another ripped Kate from my hands!

"KATHERINE!: I yelled.

"DADDY!: She yelled back. I saw Zach expression when she said that and...oh no...not good not good.

While the Zachbots were trying to strap me down to the same table Kate was on a few minutes earlier, and I was fighting with everything I had, what I saw next made my blood freeze.

Kate was still weak, and that scream, 'daddy' actually made her fall over clenching her head to keep it from throbbing. When she brought her head back up, it met a hard slap from Zach.

I was outraged! How dare he do that to her?! Especially while I'm around, and I will get out of this I know it!

I watch Kate with pity as she cried from the pain and impact, but then Zach grabbed her by the front of her dress!  
"What did you call him?!" He asked her through his teeth.

She was no less then a few inches away from his, and I could tell she was terrified.

"I called him Daddy! Because that's what he is!" Kate replied, trying to be brave. Zach's eyes widened.

"He takes care of me, and he helps me when I'm in trouble, he even lets me cry and say what I need to when I need to, VDad!

If you don't understand that, then fine! But just know this, Chris is more than a friend, and he always will be..." Kate cut off as Zach became angrier and angrier.

Kate was cornered in a wall now. And...I couldn't do anything but watch in horror of what happened next.

* * *

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I was trapped. Why was it, that every time I tried to speak my heart, it always back fired? Being in that corner reminded me of a certain night when I spoke my heart and how I felt for the first time.

It didn't end well on my behalf. VDad, let me tell you, is scary when he's upset or anfry. His eyes almost go blood red! He's horrifying! I saw him raise his fists, and I prepared for what was to happen next.

"idiot girl like Green Guy can be your father?" he said, and I cringed on the floor, and protected my face with my arms, because I knew ...

VDad would attack me.

OUUCHH!

Between the fingers of my hands over my eyes, I just saw that ... the Zachbot had thrown Chris away, so he fell on a metal bookcase that was right next to the room.

"Daddy!" I screamed again, until VDad prepared his fist to attack me.

"Stop now Zach!" when VDad raised his hands, and a familiar voice sounded severe throughout the huge room.

"Uncle Martin!" My soul was lit when I realized that my uncle was okay and ... strong!

"sweetie! my baby!" behind my uncle Martin, she was ... my mother, Aviva!

"Mommy!" I opened my arms to hug my mother, but ... VDad, grabbed my arm, preventing me I could get up and run into the arms of my mother.

"Mommy? daddy? uncle? it is very joke to my ears!" VDad pulled me violently, speaking each word among the serrated teeth of hatred and rage uncontrollably.

"me loose!" My shrieks again dominated the room, until my uncle Martin decided to act to help Chris and me.

Zach threw me to the ground, but before I could escape, he struck! I tried hard not to scream with pain and fear, but it was impossible! I screamed so someone would hear me as VDad struck a second time.

"Help me!" I cried through my sobs.

"DADDY HELP ME!" My screaming just made VDad angrier, and he struck again this time, much harder, and it shook me silly. I was quiet after that. I knew what was going on, but thanks to the several blows to my head, I felt quite dizzy.

I quiet struggling and just laid there on the floor, waiting for the next blow to finish me off.

My vision began to swim again, and my ears ringed. I couldn't even felel the pain anymore, but I thought I heard a familiar voice coming from someone. Suddenly, it all stopped.

I wasn't feeling any more blows, and I thought I saw someone in blue kneeling next to me.

"Kate?" His voice sounded like I was underwater, but I could tell who it was.

"Katherine?"

I moaned and tried to stand, but it was impossible. Just raising my head, and I swayed. Before I could fall to the round again, Uncle Martin caught me, and pulled me onto his lap, so he could examine how badly I was beaten.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	10. Fight or Surrender

_**"As much as I tried to win the fight, Zach tried to keep me surrender.**_  
_**I do not want to fight, smudge my hands of blood to prove that I was protective.**_  
_**I just wanted Kate to be happy, and she could ... live in peace without suffering, never again."**_

_**By: Chris Kratt**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

Kate had bruises on her face, so I figured, Kate was struggling a long time against Zach.

I had pushed Zach away from her, and he fell brutally amid a wooden table, and I confess that it was not so hard to fight it.  
but I think it was the effect of the substances that I had in my body..

"Chris ... you okay?" Aviva was helping Chris, but ... he was unconscious.

"Aviva!" I screamed, and she watched me with concern.

"go to find the Cure! go! I'll take care of Kate and Chris!" I said to Aviva to do that, because I was ... the strongest at that time by my illness.

Then, if Zach wanted to attack Chris or Kate, he could not stop me, I will protect them as I had promised my younger brother since they were kids.

"I'll protect you always, even if I die, it will be worth it I gave my life to make your alive in progress, it will compensate me, ".  
that was the phrase I had said to Chris when I was 19 and he 15.

I decided to tell when I realized he could understand.

And he understood.  
Luckily, I managed fulfill what I had promised, so if I die from this disease, at least I gave my life for the person I love ... my

brother.

* * *

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

I picked myself off the floor, to find a totally different scene then before. Martin was in here (to my relief), so was Aviva, and...KATE! As soon as she entered my mind, I got up as quickly as I could, even though I was a little dizzy, and I knelt right next to Martin, who had a beaten up Kate in his arms.

"Kate! Are you okay?!" I asked frantically as she looked at me with eyes that spoke that she was alright, but it wasn't fun.

I felt so bad, as a certain promise of mine reentered my brain.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Don't you worry, okay? I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise." Kate had never heard anyone make a promise to her before.

"You...promise?" Kate asked, looking up at Chris and wiping her teary eye.

"I promise." Chris repeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, we all tensed as Zach re awoke from his knock out. Kate sent a death grip to Martin's jacket, tears starting to form in her eyes.

It wasn't gonna happen, not this time.

"Give me the girl now!" Zach grabbed Martin his jacket pulling him back aggressively.

Martin's arms loosened Kate, and I held her tightly before she could hit the ground again.

"My love, my baby." I said sweetly when I took Kate in my lap, and hugged her with tightly.

"Daddy," Kate whispered, with a smile that looked like an angel, so sweet and lacking in care.

"I'm here with you, stay calm." I said..

"is no more angry with me?" Kate asked me with eyes of mercy, she wanted to make sure I liked her and loved her, even after I suspected from her.

Something I never should have done in life, no matter what.

"No sweetie, I'm not angry, I never feel angry with you. And for a moment I felt ... I repent. I should never have done that to you." I replied, trying to demonstrate what I wanted most.

I was telling the truth and that I messed up again.

"... I love you so much Daddy." Kate said with a gentle voice, as if too exhausted by the struggle with Zach.

"... I also love. I love you. I always be in your side, even though things try to tear us apart, I'll always protect you." I kissed her forehead gently, because I know that she was a little hurt by the blow Zach gave it.

"That's a promise?." she asked, watching me with eyes that seemed bright emeralds, beautiful, granted the energy for that I could keep fighting for her.

"is not just a promise, it is a bond of life.

I will give my life for yours. it will be much more than a simple promise. "I said, resting my head against hers.

She smiled sweetly until we both saw that Zach got rid of Martin's grasp for a moment, pushing him to the ground.

Zach approached us slowly, like a lion ready to kill their victims.

"Now, you'll be sorry for what you did in the past for me. yourself, your older brother, and that girl!" Zach said with a fury between teeth and narrowed eyes, watching me as if I were a person who would die anyway.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	11. Alert Life

_**"I did not know what to do.**_  
_**On one side ... Martin was dying.**_  
_**And another ... Chris fighting not to die.**_  
_**It was not easy to decide between them.**_  
_**But I had to do something, and immediately!"**_

_**By: Aviva Corcovado**_

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V  
**_

"Daddy, not ..." Kate hid behind me when Zach looked at her deeply angry.

"I do not think you will escape me! You are my daughter and must live with me and be faithful to me!" Zach grabbed Kate's arm, trying to pull her toward him, but I stopped Zach before it became an addiction.

I sawed my fists, I put all the profound strength of my body my right hand..

"Leave her alone, Zach!" I said with a hate scary even for me, and that's when I did what I wanted ... punched thunderous in Zach's face.

Zach's body twitched to the side with the impact that I pitched against his face, but he did not give up so easily when I imagined.

"you Damn! You will pay dearly for it!" Zach turned to face me, holding the side of the face when I was beaten.

I was tired of it!

Tired of Zach hurting my family, my brother, my friends, my daughter!

I can not stand!

"Listen well Zachary!" I narrowed my eyes so mercilessly and grabbed Zach by the black shirt and wide.

"Stop tormenting me! Stop hurting my family!" I demanded, but Zach just laughed with derision.

"Family? Kate is mine! You have no authority over her!" he replied, and I felt an overwhelming desire to beat him again, but I can not debase the level dirty that Zach was.

"mine? How so you treat a person? Like she was a territory, its one thing? Kate is a person!' not your servant!, And I will not allow you to do harm to my daughter!" I screamed, and Zach felt revulsion of my ordered words.

"Shut up!" the right arm of Zach stood up, he would hit me, but I keep holding him severely before he could hit me with a punch.

"Its orders can not affect me! I will not obey you!" I replied, my face burning with flames of hatred, while behind me, I could hear ... Kate wept lightly so as not to leave me worried.

Suddenly, Kate spoke up,

"Daddy! Daddy, Stop!" She yelled. I was a little baffled, still I did what she wanted me to do, let go of Zach's collar.

"I can't...I can't take it anymore! BOTH OF YOU! VDad, why can't you just except who I really am?! And Daddy, why do you have to be mad at VDad.

Where did all this start anyway?! Why do you guys hate each other so much?! Enough! ENOUGH!" Kate clenched her head, and cried harder than she was before.

I finally understood. She felt like she was in a war. A war for herself. And she just wanted all this to end. The Wild Kratts and Varmitech strife, the saying of whose daughter she was. Enough was enough. She was right. It needed to end.

"calm down honey!, ... you're still young to understand certain things." I knelt beside Kate and hugged tightly, as she rested her head on my chest and started crying harder.

"You fight as if I were a thing!" she cried, covering her eyes that were full of tears.

"No sweetie, that's not it." I wanted to explain to Kate, why that Zach and me ... could never be friends.

Not because Kratt not wanted.

But it was because Zach would never accept losing to us.

The Varmitech always hated the Kratt.

Since my parents were neighbors of them.

And this fight has come to us from our ancestors.

How would I explain this to Kate? she was too young to understand my rivalry with Zach.

"so, why daddy?" Kate looked at me sadly, and Zach snorted, crossing his arms so she called me Dad again.

"I do not like Zach who hurt you, just that! it me off!" I told Kate the obvious, but I realized that sooner or later I had to tell the truth about the Kratt and Varmitech to her.

She buried her face in my shoulder again, as I held her tight.

"Well, it's not fair!" She muttered in my sleeve.

"Why do people have to fight so much?" She asked me.

"Why can't we just live as one? I mean why..." She cut herself off and depressingly sighed.

"baby, not always ... we can live together." I tried to argue, so I watched Zach coldly, to make him understand the harm he was causing Kate to his greed.

Luckily Kate did not realize I was staring to Zach, however, with that, Zach moved away from us, and seemed to be looking for evil something to do, until Aviva knocked out Zach violently, so he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Aviva! Why you did it!" I screamed frightened, not understanding the action of Aviva, while Kate went crying uncontrollably in my chest when she saw the scene.

"Martin! He needs your help Chris, he's ... dying!" Aviva said with despair, until I felt a pain in my chest, as if ... a dagger had penetrated my skin.

Was not a brutal injury.

Is a concern pain .

Terrible pain in knowing that ... Martin was in danger.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :D**_


	12. Flames of Suffering

_**"I feel death haunt me.**_  
_**I feel my body burning, my soul ripping and my heart stops beating slowly.**_  
_**The pain ... is more unbearable than a human can feel.**_  
_**In all my creatures adventures alongside Chris ... I had never felt a pain like that"**_

_**By: Martin Kratt**_

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

Aviva wasted no time in running over to by passed out brother, me not far behind with an exhausted from crying Kate in my arms.

Aviva pulled out another syringe that she had brought, I assumed ot was the cure, and that probably what she assumed too.

* * *

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

My head was hurting with over a million questions, but Uncle Martin was in danger as well. He was as close to me as any uncle would be. He couldn't go! He just couldn't! We waited. For anything. A movement, a moan, a twitch, something. But still, Uncle Martin was as white as a sheet.  
_**  
**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

I was lying on the ground, but was still conscious.

I just felt a huge weakness, my head was burning with pain, and my blood mash in my veins, as if my body nerves were slowly tearing up.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me.

Shadows formed on top of my face, obscuring visibility that I had in the light of laboratory of Zach.

"My brother what happened to him!" was Chris, he was in a frightened voice, pretending that I was apparently very ill.

"Zach left the syringe on the floor, and Martin crashed and ended needle penetrates his skin" Aviva was scared, watching my bad health.

"what's that on the Martin's skin? is blood?" Chris Asked , not conforming with what I had explained, but the only thing I Knew

Is that it was very hot around me.

I was burning inside, I wanted to contort my body, plunge into cold water, so I wanted the pain to cease, because I was not supporting!

"No, it is perspiration mercury, the body of Martin is not supporting the high amount of toxic substances, and the only way to release Them is transpiring." Aviva deduced, and I felt That every time ... Chris was even more worried and restless.

AAHHHHHGGG!

I heard screams emerge across the room, and I just realized that is my own voice, when Chris was very despair, begging me to calm down.

"Bro, please calm down! What you're feeling?" he was scared, if he tried seem controlled in front of me.

"Burns! My blood is in flames!" I screamed, and I felt the pain tearing me up inside.

"Uncle Martin!" Kate was also there? I ... I could not see them!

My vision was red, as if there was blood in my eyes.

"Martin's eyes are normal." Aviva was, she was opening my eyes with one hand.

"how normal, if I do not see anything!" I yelled through my teeth as the pain not allowed reason with accuracy.

"Martin, you is feeling it?" Aviva asked, but I did not know what she was talking about.

"Feel what?" I replied, but my screams were just what left my brother even more afraid.

"He does not feel the movements of the legs!" Aviva despaired even more, and I never really found out what she had done in my legs.

"Felt the pinch?" Chris asked to me, and I felt a gentle squeeze in my hands, I think Kate was holding it.

"No! Just feel PAIN!" Another horrendous scream came out of my throat when I felt the flame of my blood was burning my skull.

"You're with the cure Aviva?" Chris asked nervously.

"Yes, in this syringe!" Aviva said, but I could not see what was this syringe.

"Please Aviva, inject! MAKE THAT PAIN STOP! Can not stand it!" I shouted desperately, if she had the cure, she could make my pain stop! why is she delaying?

"What are you waiting Aviva! Inject the cure!" Chris ordered with reproach, until I felt that Aviva took my right arm, ready to inject my tranquility.

"Who gave permission to take it without asking to me?" Suddenly, a voice said angrily cruel, I do not know who it was, I could not hear very well.

Only felt pain, nothing more.

"Give it to me, come on!" I felt that Aviva was razed away from me, Chris's silhouette under the light in my face, had disappeared.

"Stop Zach! my brother need it!" Chris said, he was fighting with Zach!

I ... need help him.  
More how?! I ... I could not move.

Furthermore, the flames bodily avoided me talking, I was ... dying, I felt it in my blood!

"Zach!" Aviva was also in the middle of the fight!

Kate, where she is!? she let go of my hand!

God, why do we have to suffer so much?

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	13. Fights Ended!

_**"After so many injuries, my only desire was to see ... Daddy Chris and VDad together, without being enemies.**_  
_**For one, I was getting it.**_  
_**On the other ... I fought to believe it would last a longer time".**_

_**By: Kate Corcovado**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V  
**_

I may not have felt Kate's hand anymore, but I did hear her voice. Or...she is the youngest kid that I know that can whistle with her fingers! I can't even do that!

* * *

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

I put my fingers to my lips to make my loud whistling sound, loud enough to even pierce my ears! It was loud enough for everyone to cover their ears.

I felt bad for Uncle Martin though, because he was so weak he couldn't. Daddy looked at me with an astonished face, as did my VDad, Mommy just looked at me like, 'what are you doing?!' Before anyone could say anything, I shouted,

"FOUL ON THE PLAY, UNNECESSARY ROUGHNESS!"  
Everyone's eyes went wide at my voice.

I didn't sound like a little kid anymore. Sometimes I was like that. When I had had enough, I wasn't afraid to use courage to make it stop myself.

I started to walk towards my two fathers, who where both still in shock at my tone of voice, it didn't even sound like mine. I walked up with angry yet pleading eyes.

"Now that's ENOUGH! Both of you! Why do we have to do this?! Why do we have to suffer so much?! I've HAD IT! Enough is ENOUGH!" I looked over at my VDad with my eyes and walked up closer.

I guess my expression had him scared, because he started to walk away from me. But I walked closer still. Then I noticed something in his pocket. A syringe? It looked just like the one Mommy had. WAIT! It IS the same one! That would mean that...the one Mommy had...WAS A FAKE! Who knows WHAT would have happened if we injected that other stuff into Uncle Martin?!

"VDa...Dad?" I said, looking at his eyes as if to say, 'don't lie to me!'

"Wha..What?"

"You don't have to do this anymore. I know why you're doing this. For me, right?" I knew the truth, but I didn't know if even his twisted heart did.

"What do you mean?"

"When I became a Wild Kratt, you figured them, and me, to be an enemy, and you've been trying desperately to bring me back. Why do you think I don't want to come back?" I asked, trying to get him to think why he was doing all this in the first place.

"Well, I-" I cut in before he could say anything.

"Do you think that if it was a horrid place with terrible people, I wouldn't want to come back?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. VDad, I think, was starting to get it, and how I worked.

"It must be a good place for me to be. Otherwise, I would have been back a LONG time ago." I continued.

"I understand that you want what's best for me, but your point of view of Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Martin, and everyone else is totally different from mine.

I understand that you guys think totally different ways of the animals that we live with, and I think that's why we're always in strife.

But...maybe it's time to stop. Let go of what's different about each other, and focus on what's the same, and grow on that." I grabbed Daddy's hand, and my VDad's hand, and brought the two closer together, to prove my point.

"Only when we can all see eye to eye, does the fighting stop."

They both looked down at me, knowing I was right.

"I don't want to grow up having strife in my heart with someone, my father of all of them! Surly you guys don't wanna spend the rest of your lives fighting?" I pointed out. Both Chris and Zach looked at each other, for the first time, not with angry eyes.

Chris gave a small laugh.

"I'd hate to say it Zach, but our daughter is right." Daddy said smiling.

VDad shook his head and smiled.

"Who knew I'd be outsmarted and corrected by a five year old?"

They both laughed at this.

"What do ya say, Zach. We call a truce?" Daddy said, holding out his hand.

VDad looked at it, then at Daddy, then to me, who nodded with a happy smile, and then back to the hand that stuck out for him to shake. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, VDad shook my Daddy's hand, and that was it. We would all at least try to get along as one.

For the first time I saw VDad and Daddy Chris were really happy.

Not long ago I saw a smile out of the lips of VDad, but that moment for me was the most harmonious and hopeful that I might

Want and wait to my family.

Was all I needed to see.

Peace among the Kratt and Varmitech.

"AHHHRRGG! HELP!" oh no! was Uncle Martin! he ... was still sick!

"VDad! ... Please, give me a cure for my Uncle Martin! he needs to survive!" I begged, so I grabbed VDad knees so he could hear me ... at least now.

VDad looked at his right hand, where he was the syringe with the cure for my uncle Martin.

"Please!" I begged again, so a tear ... in my eyes fell on the suffering way to save my family.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	14. Despair

_**"However much deep in my heart I have forgiven Zach of all his craziness, I still felt an uncontrollable desire to hit him.**_  
_**My brother was dying, and I could not believe that Zach was the culprit.**_  
_**My mind hurts just to think about the possibility of being without Martin.**_  
_**but, I could not give up, I had to fight to save him! "**_

_**By: Chris Kratt**_

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

Kate watched Zach with extreme compassion.

I had never seen Kate in that way, so ... distressed but determined to get what she wanted.

But to be honest ... I was also willing to beg to Zach a cure for my brother.

I could kneel in front of him, because to me, what mattered was to save my brother's life, even if for that I have to give my life for him back.

"I ... I do not have a cure." Zach said with innocence, but something told me that he ... was telling the truth.

His eyes were green ... very similar of the Kate, and I could decipher when he was lying, being greedy or telling the truth to me, just looking at his facial expression.

" how not have Zachary? if you have the disease, too, should have the cure!" Aviva asked, Zach seemed increasingly restless, as if fearing the worst.

"Rightfully so! I would never be stupid to inject the disease in myself! ... So I not did a cure, because I knew, I would never inject the disease into me by accident!" Zach replied, lowering his head with resignation and regret.

That moment, I had the desire to beat Zach again, he ... was killing my brother!

But I can not!

I promised Kate that this fight would end ... and I got to fulfill... Only for her.

"What shall we do to save him now?" I asked him, keeping some distance so I could not attack him haywire on him with my anger ... I tried to push this bad emotion the bottom of my soul hidden so nobody could see how I was feeling at that moment.

"The only way... is to take him to the hospital. I not have the cure! Believe me!" Zach begged again, but this time his voice was shaken, was not making fun of us as usual.

He was sorry, I could feel it.

"Hospital!' Aviva let's go!" I demanded, pulling Aviva so she could help me with Martin, who was writhing on the floor, probably he felt too much pain to endure a little longer.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	15. Supernatural

_**"I felt my heart stop beating, and every minute ... I was further from reality.**_  
_**My body was weak, my blood is not circulating through my body more, it was like ... all the veins of my nerves had been broken.**_  
_**I could not breathe ...**_  
_**I could not live anymore."**_

_**By: Martin Kratt**_

* * *

_**(Third Person)**_

Chris lifted Martin over his shoulder, and Aviva helped on the other side, with Kate not far behind.

"VDad, ya coming?" Kate asked as she turned around. Zach stepped back a little, but Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her father's hand.

"C'mon!" She tugged Zach to go with her. Suddenly, out in the hall, they both heard, "No..NO MARTIN!" Kate and Zach gave off worried glances and ran into the hall, Kate running a little faster, and when they met the turn, a horrific sight met their eyes.

"UNCLE MARTIN!" Kate ran to Martin's side, who was still.

"Uncle Martin! Uncle Martin?!" Kate looked him over, and he went white as a sheet.

"He stopped moving!" Chris said, his heart skipping a beat.

"Does he have a pulse?!" Aviva quickly asked.

Chris put his fingers to his brother's neck.

"NOTHING!"

Kate's own heart stopped.

"Uncle Martin please! Don't leave us!" she shrieked, but she knew it wouldn't help.

No pulse, no breathing, white as a sheet, and cold as ice...they were too late.

Kate's eyes welled, and she sobbed next to the uncle she had just lost, while Chris tried to keep a brave face, but he eventually broke down into grief as well. Aviva bowed her head and let her tears fall to the floor.

Even Zach felt a tear fall from his face, and it was all his fault.

His daughter's sadness, his fault.

This scar he's created on her heart, his fault. His tear fell to the floor. He turned away, knowing they'd probably never want to see him again, especially Chris.

After all, he had just killed the young man's brother! Suddenly, Zach felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. It didn't feel like a hand though, it felt more like...warm air in the shape of a hand.

He turned around, and met an awing sight.

There was a woman there! A woman who looked quite familiar. Her hair was a copper brown, her eyes beaming green. Her smile was her most precious feature. Could it be...

"...McKenzie?!" Zach couldn't believe his own words.

"MOM!?" Kate looked at the woman who was oddly glowing. Like...she...was an angel.

Kate got up, still wondering if she was dreaming or not. She walked up to the woman. With them next to each other, you could see the extreme resemblance.

"Zachary what you did ..." McKenzie said, her eyes brimming with sadness.

"I ... I know I messed up ..." Zach ducked his head as Kate watched her mother, in vapor form, while in the hallway light output, was a softer wind than the perfume to came from all the sweet scent of McKenzie.

"that's not because it that I came Zach, I came to... hug you." McKenzie said quietly, but for Zach, that voice was the only thing that could bring more happiness and forthe for his heart, that was not too long illuminated by the light of a love as beautiful as the was of both in years ago.

"... I do not deserve ... McKenzie, I has never deserved a hug of you." Zach said ruefully, remembering that everything has become cruel and cold for him, so his wife left him, leaving his arms, which were previously only fill her to the caresses of warm summer evenings.

"If you did not deserve it, I would not be here. Moreover, there is nothing more beautiful than to regret something, my love. you regretted that what you did, and that's all that matters

." McKenzie got her hands on the pale face of Zach, however, even though Zach's skin was white as a sheet, he felt warmth, love in his heart at that moment.

"I'm just a spirit now ... I can still hug you, feel you near me, but ... I can not go back to life as I would like," she continued, tears falling down her face, so, when Kate see her mother in that way ... so soft, sweet and fragrant just as a warm and gentle breeze that dominated the site.

"Our daughter is all I has left to you Zach. you're alive!, and I want you to take care of her as you promised to me ... she's your daughter! look in her eyes ... is mine!" McKenzie was sad now, but she still continued with her purpose of fulfilling the mission.

Zach watched Kate with tenderness and there she was.

Kate cried as his wife, and her eyes, lips, hair, face, everything ... she remembered McKenzie in everything.

Kate was McKenzie.

she only much younger than his wife, but both were so similar.

"Zach care for Kate!'s the only thing I ask! did not hold a grudge in your heart! not hate the people! promise me it will be a sweet man ... that man I meet, and I fell in love for him intensely .

"McKenzie continued affection in words, beautiful words involving Zach's heart, causing him to revive a passion that seemed to have come back with more force than before.

he always loved McKenzie.

he wanted to bring her back, but ... was not possible.

Kate looked at her father as if to say, 'listen to Mom, please?'

Zach looked back at McKenzie, and nodded silently.

"Mom?" Kate asked as McKenzie knelt to her daughter's level, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"And you keep your special spirit, okay Darling?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, Mom." Kate replied with a nod.

"Oh, and one more thing. Does this doll look familiar to you?" McKenzie gave Kate a familiar looking butterfly doll.

"Anna! How did you...?" Kate asked, but McKenzie said, "Whenever you want me to be near, talk to Anna, and ask me to come near.

I will always be by your side, so long as you have her." McKenzie said with gleaming eyes.

Kate smiled, and hugged her mom for the first time. Then she remembered.

"But I'm still sad." Kate said, looking at the ground.

"Why is that?" McKenzie asked.

"...Uncle Martin..." Kate replied, trying not to cry.

"I'm right here." Suddenly Kate felt someone tap her shoulder.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	16. Regrets

_**"I knew Zach had done wrong in the past ... but I still had hope that he could change.**_  
_**I loved him very much, and I still love him.**_  
_**if not loved, I would not have appeared so he found me again.**_  
_**I do not understand how Zachary was so cold, so cruel to the world.**_  
_**because I will be gone?**_  
_**because I left a daughter?**_  
_**I deposited love in my heart for him.**_  
_**I would never give up loving him as before."**_

_**By: McKenzie.**_

* * *

_**(Third Person)**_

"Katherine?" that voice was familiar to Kate.

A soft voice, masculine, but with a touch of distraction.

A voice gangly, but Kate could recognize anywhere.

It was Martin.

"Uncle Martin!" She noted that on her shoulders, a hand-shaped fragrant wind was there, comforting her with affection and protection.

Protect ... that was the motto of Martin.

However, only Kate could see Martin.

Chris just cried under the body motionless, pale and cold apparently killed his brother.

Aviva stood beside Martin, with her head resting on his left breast, trying to find cardiac resuscitation to bring his life back.

But wait ... if Martin was to McKenzie, he ... was dead!

"Uncle Martin! ... You can not!" Kate started crying desperately, when he saw that the spirit and soul of Martin had left his body.

It was not in the humans world.

He was in a world of light, along with McKenzie.

"MY BROTHER! WHY!" Chris has always been calm, but now ... he extrapolated.

I was totally disgusted and desperate when he realized that Martin ... did not respond to first aid procedures of Aviva.

"MARTIN!" Aviva tried in vain to resuscitate Martin but ... there was no solution.

Was virtually impossible to bring him back when his soul ... was too far away ...

"Kate, darling." McKenzie hugged her daughter tightly as she sobbed in her mother's arms.

"Mom, why? He was my...family. Why?!" Kate hid her face in her mom's white as pure snow gown.

"Sweetie, you need to be strong." McKenzie brought her daughter's sorrowful eyes to meet hers, and rubbed a tear off her daughter's cheek with her thumb.

"Isn't there...something you can do?" Kate asked her mother, realizing she was a spirit.

McKenzie though hard, trying to think of something.

"VDad's truly sorry for what he did. Isn't that enough regret to change it and perform a miracle?" Kate asked desperatly.

McKenzie still thought.

"Mom, look at Daddy, he's heartbroken. As is Mommy.

I don't want a life like this." Kate winced at the thought of her Daddy never having his brother by his side. It'd look rather awkward.

"I might be able to do something." McKenzie said with a smile.

"VDad!" Kate called her father, who had his back.

He seemed ... be wiping the tears streamed from his eyes.

But Zach did not want to show his weakness, he always appeared to be strong and indestructible, even though his soul was crumbling inside.

"yes ... sweetie?" Zach said to calling first for Kate with sweetly.

Kate was scared at first, but later accepted, hugging legs of VDad and crying with pity.

"Uncle Martin's dead!" Kate was begging, and Zach understood that request.

"I know dear, I know." the Green look cruel of Zach was not in his face.

Zach's eyes were pious, as if in mourning the death that he considered an enemy for so many years.

But after all, see his enemy dead was good or bad?

* * *

_**Zach P.O.V.**_

Martin, I've always called "Blue Boy" was dead.

I was supposed to be happy! laughing in the corners of my jet, smiling, mocking the team HQ!

but i ... I feel terrible. just that.

I was not happy, however.

I was ... desperately crumbling inside.

Martin was killed by my fault, through my greed, my wickedness, my antics!

I never imagined that scene could hurt me so much.

I always threatened the Kratt brothers death.

Telling them dead was better than having them in my way.

but now ... seeing one of those brothers without life to defend...

It caused me, a terrible hatred.

A hatred of myself.

how could I do that?!

"Zach!" McKenzie's echoing voice suddenly broke my train of thought, as I turned around. She was floating in midair now, like an angel should.

"Katherine says you are truly sorry for what you did. Is this true?"

I could only find the strength to nod. I knew if I did any other gesture, I'd break down in shame, guilt, and regret. I didn't want that to happen in front of Kate.

McKenzie lifted her left hand, and Martin's 'ghost' appeared on her left.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. It was nice to finally see you McKenzie. Kate talks more about you than you'd realize." Martin said with a laugh, and his spirit disappeared.

"Mom?" Kate asked, looking up at her mother, who was starting to fade.

"Mom?!"

"McKenzie?!" I exclaimed.

"Go back to the brother's body, he will be there." Even though McKenzie was still present, her voice was starting to get farther and farther away.

"Mom?! Don't go!"

"Remember Anna. I will always be with you Katherine." McKenzie dissolved into a white light that soon faded. Kate wasted no time, in returning to Chris and Aviva.

Oddly enough, they acted as if they hadn't seen anything.

"C'mon, Uncle Martin...C'mon." I could hear Kate mutter.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :)**_


	17. Resuscitation

**_" In deep my soul, I knew it could not end this way._**

**_I had hoped!_**

**_I believed that Martin did not die, I would he return to hug me, say funny things, play with me, be my great brother, as always._**  
**_I knew he would not leave me alone._**  
**_Never, while ... we could defend and protect each other"._**

**_By: Chris Kratt_**

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

I felt strange there, completely silent.

Everything around me was white and shiny, it was another world of which I was ready to go.

Ready until McKenzie told me I had to go back to my body.

Suddenly, I felt like my body was being pulled back with all his strength.

I tried to resist staying motionless on the ground, but ... I could not.

My solid body was calling me back.

And I felt I was ready to go back to my brother, my friends and my family.

"Come on Martin! React! you are strong! Very strong!" Chris said, still in tears, but I could feel that he was hopeful that I return to live.

In the clock on my wrist, had passed about 15 minutes, ie, with this short period of time, a normal person could never come back to life, even if the hospital

Applied a high voltage energy and shock to the heart human could beat again.

To a human would be impossible to survive after 15 minutes without breathing and without the heart beating in your chest.

Maybe I was returning to my body for a miracle, just for that.

"One, two, three!" Aviva was also pushing my chest that they could respond to cardiac procedure manual first aid.

Suddenly, everything went dark and gloomy, as if I fainted.

For a moment I thought I had go to the world of the terrible darkness of loneliness, but seconds later ... I realized I was happier than before.

"One, two, three!" Suddenly, I felt of Aviva's hands pushing my chest with excessive force.

Aviva?

Yes! I could hear everything normally now!

"Do not leave me brother!" Chris said sniffling, so he stroked my hair with waiting.

I knew it was him because ... he was very close to my face, checking my breath.

"Uncle Martin!" Kate was on my left side, she held my hand tenderly, hoping I quickly woke my "sleep momentary"

"One, two, THREE!" suddenly, in the last push of the hands of Aviva, I felt my chest to empty air.

I could not help more, but ... I had to cough up for the breathing return to circulate down in my throat.

"Martin?! Martin, say something!" I heard Chris say. My eyes were still exhausted, and I only barely opened them, looking into my brother's extremely wet, bloodshot eyes.

My voice sounded hoarse, but still, "Hey, Chris." Was all I could gather the energy up to say. That was enough for Chris to smile the largest smile I had ever seen on his face. Full of happiness, joy, and relief. He hugged me the tightest he had ever.

It felt like a python squeezing me.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" I heard him say behind my shoulder, still a few tears leaving his eyes.

"Don't...worry...I'm not...going anywhere without you, bro." I barly made out, since he was hugging me so hard.

"ah, Chris?" I said with a tone gangly but lively.

"Yes? he asked, still hugging me so extremely strong.

"You're choking me!" he was concentrating all his strength hug my neck, which obviously was leaving me breathless.

I coughed a few times, that it eased Aviva and Kate completely.

"I'm glad you're back!" Aviva hugged me fondly, was a hug of friendship that I really needed.

"Thank you. you saved me!" I tried thanks Aviva to the credit for helping me, but I knew that the only person I should thank too was McKenzie, who somehow brought me back to reality in my body.

"Do not worry, I only did what was necessary." Aviva smiled radiantly and I started to get up slowly with the help of Chris, who was holding my arms with caution.

That moment, I felt like I was an old man of 90 years. but no matter.

Disease symptoms were slowly disappearing from my body.

However, there was one thing I had to solve.

I had to have a conversation with Zach.

Just the two of us, and nobody else.

I staggered to my feet, with a little help from Chris, Avvia, and Kate. As soon as I knew I could walk on my own, I turned my gaze to Zach, who looked at me nervously, yet almost...relieved that I was alive! That was the last expression I'd expect from him.

No matter.

He had a right to look nervous. I walked up to him, and passed him, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt as I went.

"C'mon, you." I said. Zach made small words, still a little unsure of what I was gonna do.

"Hey? What?! What are you..."

"We need to have a little talk."

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	18. Solitude

_**"Watching Kate walk away from me, I felt a terrible remorse.**_  
_**Regret for not having taken care of her as my wife asked, anger, not to have loved her as I wanted.**_  
_**Kate could be with me now!**_  
_**But I was stupid and I lost her.**_  
_**I wished I could turn back time, and that I could love again.**_  
_**But it was impossible.**_  
_**Time never goes back.**_  
_**Just as I could not feel anything ... beyond sorrow. "**_

_**By: Zach Varmitech**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

"What do you want?" Zach asked, but was not making fun of me, was ... willing to listen me.

"I hope that during my absence, you have not hurt my family!" I tried to be categorical, but Zach did not seem willing to fight again.

"I do not hurt anybody, ask to Kate." Zach said, smiling innocently.

I noticed Kate with interrogation, but in bottom of my soul I had to recognize ... I did not want to fight anymore with him.

To be honest, it was not entirely the fault of Zach.

After all, he not have injected the disease in me! was that I fell on the syringe!

I would not complain with it an accident that I teased.

Perhaps the purpose of Zach is was just threatening me, for surely he would never kill anyone, even though he promised to do that every time we were in the midst of creature adventure .

Zach could be ambitious, but it was killer.  
Aleast ... not yet.

"Uncle Martin, this is true! VDad not hurt anyone after you felt bad" Kate said piously, but her eyes said it all:

"Please do not fight with him!"

I knew decipher the youthful look of Kate, even though she tried to hide her feelings for Chris, not to make him suffer.

"I will not fight you Zach, I never do that. just want to thank you for what you felt for me ..." I said with a smile friendly, but for a moment I feared that Zach could not match my purpose to surrender the fight.

"does not matter. you're fine, hun?" he asked, returning the smile with some happiness.

"yes. I'm great, was not the time for me to leave Chris. you know, he needs me." I said slowly, watching my brother, who was distant, protect me only with the him wary look and investigative.

Chris smiled at me waving, as he realized that everything was under control.

"Well ... that's good!" Zach said, looking more innocent than usual.

"VDad?" Kate was suddenly by Zach's side.

"What is it, Kate?" Zach asked.

"Daddy was wondering, if...you'd like to come back...with us?" Kate stated slowly.

My eyes widened, Chris wanted to what? What exactly happened while I was out?

* * *

**_Zach P.O.V _**

As much as Kate asked me that way so sweet, I confess that it would be difficult to live alongside the Kratts. It was not for pride or "I never liked them," but I would not feel right living in the same jet of they.

Would be very strangeto me, but even so, I listened the idea of Kate with a smile of happiness, after all she just wanted to bring people together, that for her, were the most important of her life.

"I'd love Kate ... but I can not." I answered, and the Kratt brothers watched me with confusion, as if asked: "but the fight is not over?"

yes ended!, but I had to stay in my jet, which for me, was my home from the time I left my parents in New Jersey to live alone.

"but why?" Kate asked with sadness, but with extreme interrogation watching me in her green eyes and insecure.

"Because I can not just leave my jet, this place is my house and I must stay here." I replied with a sweet smile, and as much as my heart was cold at first, I confess that this was the first time I had told the truth for years for a person who meant so much to me.

Kate meant a lot to me, and from that moment, as I was watching her, I saw in her talk, McKenzie.

I always loved my wife, and now she's gone ... she left me the most precious thing in the world I never wanted to accept.  
My daughter.

"I'm sorry you can not came with us ... daddy" Kate ran to me, and ... hugged me as I had never done before.

I always wanted this hug, but I never had the courage to ask her that.

My arrogance never allowed our approach, and I confess that this time, with the sweet and loving hug from my daughter .. I could not want anything else unless it was eternal, that time simply stopped there caring and that could never return.

"Do not worry dear, I'll be fine, but just promise me ... that you will come visit me. ... I'll miss you!" I said, as soon as my eyes filled with tears.

I did not let the tears dominate me beyond measure.

I must be strong.

I could not cry now that she was so close to me.

"I promise." Kate completed, facilitating the hug as she watched my face sad and depressed.

Nobody had ever promised me something.

All the promises I had made, were never good for me or the world.

Always wished evil.

But now ... with that look on my daughter, sweet and serene, promising that she would return ...

Caused me to completely change my way of promise something to someone.

She hugged me stronger, before saying she was leaving.

"Bye VDad, I will come back soon to see you." Kate gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, so that came off of my hug.

"Goodbye, my baby." I replied, watching the Kratt brothers calling Kate to join them.

"Farewell, Zach." Chris said, nodding sympathetically at me while he took Kate's hand carefully.

" See you soon, Zach!" Martin smiled too, so, he left my jet with his brother, and Aviva behind him.

All left the place, and just left, I ... I and my eternal loneliness.

It was a choice I made.

I've always lived alone, and I certainly do not get used to the idea of living in the midst of so many people.

The outside of the window of my jet, I could see.

Chris was playing with Kate as he walked with her back to Tortuga.

Martin followed his brother, and Aviva did the same.

Yes .. I chose to have this end.

Was something that had been intended to me for many years in my life.

* * *

_**Author Note: **_

_**Here, I finish the story!**_

_**WKSF1 and I wrote this for weeks, and we thank all who have read!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and also excited about this story!**_

_**Big Hugs to all!**_

_**Happy Holidays and Celebrations of the Year!**_

_**Story written by: Sakura Kamada & Wild Kratts Super Fan 1.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own (Wild Kratts).**_


End file.
